


Good night, sweet prince...

by Green_Demoness



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Heartbeat Kink, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Demoness/pseuds/Green_Demoness
Summary: Hamlet feels unable to sleep and seeks solace in Horatio's bed.





	Good night, sweet prince...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader, English is not my first language, so there may be mistakes, feel free to point them out...

* * *

 

     The night was still and quiet like the calm surface of a lake, although the wind whispered enigmatic messages through the halls of Elsinore. The only one awake in those unholy hours was Hamlet, deprived of sleep since the first apparition of his father’s ghost. He could no longer rest his weary head on the pillow - since the day he ignored the pleas of Horatio to do not approach that fantastic, maybe devilish, spectre which revealed the horrendous truth about King Hamlet’s death.

     Each night, the image of the white and gloomy ghost took over his mind, casting away any shadow of sleep or dream. The prince was feeling like he was wasting, fading away like his father did at the dawn. At that pace, he would be dead in less than a month. The words “die” and “sleep” floated around his eyes like a cloud of butterflies. Also, he could not accept the sleep of the fairs refused him while the murderer of his father could sleep without the crushing weight of his sins.

     Hamlet rises from his bed and lights a candle. The light casts strange shadows at the walls of the castle. The figures looked like monsters and fiends from Hell, crawling up from the depths to haunt the guilty living. The prince sprinted to the only place where he could find solace: Horatio’s room.

     Setting aside the blue cloth of the canopy bed, Hamlet finds Horatio in deep sleep. He lays the candle at a table nearby, granting light enough so the thick darkness of the castle would not swallowed them. Hamlet observed how the Horatio’s chest rose and fell, calmly and undisturbed by the visitor’s presence. His lashes flicker as like he was waking up when the prince lays his hand at Horatio’s naked chest, feeling the beating of his heart.

     _Thum - Thum - Thum - Thum_. Hamlet feels his own heart. It sounded like the waves crashing against the rocks at the beach. While Horatio’s sounds like the drum melody of a theater play. A tune that sing home and safety. Hamlet entered in the bed and placed his head over the sweet song. Horatio feels the sudden weight and awakes.

    - My Lord! What are you doing?

    - I can’t sleep, Horatio. Please… Please, help me to sleep.

     Horatio see those pleading green eyes circled by the blackness of many unslept nights and the shadows casted by the candlelight, and he feels completely lost on what he should do.

    - What keeps you awake, my prince?

    - Oh, the words of my father. The revengeful thoughts. My mother’s lust. Horatio, why everything is so difficult? Why can’t those things be like in the plays where the protagonist has the right time to doubt and the right time to kill. Why can’t the wicked let me rest just for a while?

    - My prince, I understand those thoughts overwhelm you. I also understand your vengeance is not a mere foul act, but the honorable duty a son has to bring justice to the murderous hand that slain your father. If you desire to follow your heart as the right path, then it is the right one.

    - Yes, my dear Horatio. Heart! My heart cries war songs and curses to high heavens and the deepest Hells. Feel it! - brings Horatio’s hands to his chest - This awful melody keeps me awake all night.

    - I am unsure if I can chase away the demons that haunt your nights. Let alone, change the sound of someone’s heart.

    - My foolish Horatio! Did you never heard of lovers whose hearts runs like wild stallions when they receive letters from their beloved ones?

    - I think I did not made myself clear, my Lord. I do not think I can solve the storm inside your heart.

    - Indeed, you can’t. That’s a matter that I must solve alone. But yet you can help me to sleep, Horatio.

    - Then how, my prince?

    - Sing me your lullaby.

    - I know no lullaby, my lord! I am a humble servant of…

    - I don’t want your voice, but your heart. The song it was playing while you slept. Tell me, what were you dreaming of? - setting his head again on Horatio’s chest.

    - I don’t remember, my Lord.

     Horatio did remember. But, oh, how could he tell? He, barely a nobleman, barely a guard, whose heart beat like a drum whenever near his prince. That was so unfair! If he did born as a lady or at least, didn’t felt those wrongful feelings, which he had to shove aside at the darkest corners of his mind. Horatio dreamed of Hamlet. A simple scene of one of their horseback rides in the fields. So innocent that made his heart melt and sing the morning birds song. But he could not tell Hamlet, not when his mind was caught in such whirlwind. Oh, how he feared the plans Hamlet’s heart were brewing, but there were nothing he could to stop the Danish prince.

   - No! Don’t you dare, Horatio! - rising up and stradling Horatio’s hips - Do not bring those hellish drumming to your chest! - grasping Horatio’s shoulders - You are my last resort!

    - My lord, I do not know what I should do or what can I do. Tell me, how did your mother put you to sleep?

    - Ah, an excellent idea, Horatio! Let us act the good times of yore! Be the loving parent I never had!

    - Do not say such things, my lord! The queen and your father always loved you with all theirs hearts.

    - Lies! Deceit! My mother never loved more than the necessary to be acclaimed as a good mother and my father only looks at me in this time of need! You! You will be the one who will love me!

    - Yes, my heart will be always with you, my prince.

     Hamlet gets off Horatio and lies in the other side of the bed, pulling the white linen coverts up his chin.

    - My Lord, don’t you rather sleep in your own room?

    - Nay, there is no peace in a bed where so many evils thoughts are brought up to life. Let me sleep in the bed of a righteous man and enjoy his fair dreams.

    - As you wish, my prince.

     Horatio’s heart skipped a beat while seeing Hamlet nestling up in those sheets where so many prohibited fantasies have been imagined like a play for a madman. It seemed so corrupt but so alluring to Horatio, just if he had born a woman, just if he was a little mad to be finally engulfed by his own desires.

   - Come, Horatio, lie by my side.

   - My lord, I... I should not.

   - Don’t deny me that! Your refusal only make me suffer more!

   - Oh, please, not! Punish me if I ever make you suffer, my lord.

   - I will if you don’t obey me! Come over here! - pulling Horatio by his hand, to make him lose his balance - Are you a good actor, Horatio? Kiss me the goodnight that only someone who are playing a lover could do.

    Horatio holds his breath. _He could not. He should not_. Or the prince was utterly mad or was playing with his heart. Trembling, Horatio kiss Hamlet’s left cheek while arranging the coverts around him. Hamlet throws it aside furiously as a spoiled child and quickly cups the other man’s head, kissing him deeply. At first moment, Horatio’s hands stood midair without touching the prince. Then, the passion took over his skeptical mind,and he retributes the kiss feverishly.

    Hamlet’s kiss was hungry and greedy, as determined in retrieving any small fragment of peace from Horatio. It was like a drowning man clutching a floating board. His hands roamed and grasped as if Horatio would vanish into the thin air. A touch which shouted _Mine! Mine!_ While Horatio’s kiss was the sweet embrace of his doubts and his desires. Wrong. Sinful. Sublime. Heavenly. His fingers ran chastely over the Prince, as if a stronger grasp could broken the crystal man.

    Hamlet lays down again the bed, pulling Horatio over him, with fire eyes and honeyed lips who silently mouthed _More! More!_ Before Horatio could start imploring for forgiveness, his lips are again brought against Hamlet’s. The prince twines his fingers in Horatio’s brownish curls, forcing him into deepening the kiss. His air was running out, but he did not cared. He wished he could die now that his soul was aligned with Horatio’s. Sleep in the last but sweetest slumber.

    Horatio breaks the kiss, gasping for air. He was feeling dazed and lightheaded. His heart thundered in chest like he was going to a war. _Is not love a kind of war, after all?_ Hamlet panted under him, blushing, but fondly smiling at him.

   - My lord! I...We should not….

   - Hush, my dear! Speak not! I myself will whip you if you dare ask for forgiveness!

   - But my lord! What we have done is…

   - My foolish Horatio - placing his finger over Horatio’s lips - There is more between heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your morality. Now, be quiet. I finally feel the god of sleep putting his shroud over me. Lie by my side, Horatio.

    Horatio nestles Hamlet over his chest, brushing his beard over the blonde curls. The prince hugs the man hard, as if he wanted to impede Horatio from escaping his loving arms. Hamlet lays his head over Horatio’s heart to hear the sweet rhythm throughout the night. With closed eyes, he says with a dreamlike voice:

   - Good night, my dear Horatio.

   - Good night, sweet prince.


End file.
